1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light directing structure, and more particularly to a light directing structure to redirect the light to different height without loss of brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light directing device used in a connector normally includes a straight translucent tube with two ends and a light emitting diode (LED) securely attached to one end of the translucent tube. The other end of the translucent tube is then attached to a surface such that the light from the LED is able to be viewed from the outside of the surface. In general, this kind of light directing device is incorporated with an RJ45 connector which is used in a personal computer for connection with the INTERNET. Therefore, the user is able to observe the connection speed with the INTERNET by the flash of the LED. However, due to the limitation of the light transmission being linear, the position for installation of the light directing device in the PC is so limited that the designer has little room for application. Besides, the light from the LED is weakened due to light refraction and scattering effect such that the observed brightness of the light is not as bright as expected.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved light directing device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.